


Words Fail

by taketheblanket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: Tomorrow, Noctis will attempt to forge a Covenant with Leviathan. Noctis is still angry about the Trials of Gilgamesh, and Gladio is desperate to reconcile before the reckoning.





	Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, this is very angsty the sex is rough and the foreplay a little violent.

“Need to talk to you.” 

Noctis stands facing the wall. Ignis and Prompto left on an  _ errand _ , which he knows was code for leaving him alone with Gladio, an attempt to force a reconciliation between them. Gladio is the last person he wants to be alone with right now, and he would have said as much but his Crownsguard always operates around him, avoiding his opinion, planning while he sleeps and giving him orders when he awakes. Sometimes, he hates being treated like a child. Noctis says nothing, letting his eyes trace the pattern of the wallpaper. 

“Noct, look at me,” Gladio pleads. 

He won't. Things have only barely begun to feel normal between him and Gladio. Well, not normal, but he's at least able to operate within his vicinity. The venom has mostly left their voices when they speak. He still can't look at him, though. Covered in unfamiliar scars and coursing with a foreign power, Noctis doesn't recognize his Shield. 

Gladio walks up to him and Noctis stares at their shoes. All he can see is the matching snakeskin of their boots, scuffed and dirty. He is hit with the vivid memory of sitting around a Citadel drafting table with his friends, laughing loudly while they designed their fatigues with an exasperated tailor. It feels like a sick joke now. 

“Don't be a brat.”

Heat flares inside of Noctis and he grinds his teeth. Gladio has no right to speak to him like that right now and his entire body tenses, tight little fists pressing into his ribcage as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Your Majesty,” Gladio says, his voice even like he's trying a different approach. 

“Stop,” Noctis tells him. 

“My King,” he continues, falling to supplication and now he’s directly in Noct’s line of sight and his breath catches in his throat to see him on his knees. Noctis finally looks at him, but watches his feathered arms and refuses to meet his eyes. Noctis glares as Gladio lay his open palms tentatively on his thighs. 

“Don't,” Noctis says, but it doesn't matter. He may be a king, but he has no control. Gladio crawls forward on his knees, big amber eyes staring up at him, his broad hands slinking behind his thighs and Noctis’ blood pumps South. 

“My King, King of the Stone, Commander of Gods…” 

Gladio won't stop looking at him like that, like he's going to cry or something. It’s not an expression Noctis ever wants to see again. Their bodies are pressed together now, his arms wrapped around his thighs, cradling him in his palms. It's been so long since Gladio touched him and the way his body responds so instantly to the contact disgusts him. Noctis looks sharply away from his sincerity and he stares at spot where the ceiling meets the wall in their Altissia Hotel.  

“Stop it,” Noctis says. “I don't want to hear to this.” 

“You need to hear this,” Gladio answers. “Noct, this is serious.” 

“I know it's serious.” 

“You don't!” Gladio shouts, shaking Noctis in his grip. “Tomorrow, the Covenant--” 

“Let. Go.” 

“--you have to fight well.” 

“You think I won't?” Noctis spits, enraged blue eyes finally meeting the soft amber ones beneath him. His traitorous body trembles in Gladio’s arms. 

Noctis struggles to pull himself from Gladio’s grasp when Gladio’s hands start to tighten around him but Gladio is like a quicksand on the floor with his long arms and impossible strength. Noctis tries to phase through his hold three times, but each time Gladio’s arms cinch tighter around him, buckling his legs, attempting to pull him to the ground. 

“You will be alone, Noct. Just Leviathan and you.”

Noctis grunts, still struggling against him. Gladio’s eyes hold onto his now that he had them, and Noctis can't break the eye contact even though he longs too. It's always been that way with Gladio, since he was sixteen. If he made the mistake of looking, he'd never look away, like the sun behind Galdio’s eyes could somehow wake him from his endless slumber. He's gotten lost staring into it so many times, with nothing to show to for it but spots behind his vision and the constant, unfading burn on his soul. 

“I’ll have Luna.” 

He only says her name because he knows it'll sting. It works. Gladio releases him, sitting back on his heels, his long arms falling limply to his side. Gladio’s mouth is sideways with disappointment while he studies Noctis. Noctis unclenches his fists and rubs his sweaty palms over his hips to dry them.

“Noct,” Gladio says, in the _soft voice_ he reserves for the King alone, the one that almost always works. “I'm afraid for you. Are you ready for this?”  

It's won't work now. 

Noctis’ hands move to his fly and he closes the distance between them, pulling his half hard dick out and pumping it against Gladio’s cheek. 

“Please stop talking,” Noctis says, and he uses the  _ soft voice _ to make him mad. 

Gladio growls, launching to his feet, grabbing Noctis in the process and hurling him against the wall, his body folded in half, knees by his chin. His head hits the wall hard enough to make him dizzy. The force of the throw knocks the wind from him. He bites his tongue and his mouth fills with blood. Gladio presses him into the wall, squeezing whatever air is left in his lungs out in a sputtering breath that splatters blood across Gladio’s thuggish face. 

_ Finally,  _ he thinks. 

“When will you ever start listening to me?” Gladio asks, their faces close, the anger in their cheeks heating the air between them. 

And Noctis  _ hates  _ the fact that he wants to kiss him, but it's the only way he knows how to shut Gladio up, so he presses his lips against his and bleeds into his mouth. 

“Noct, you’re not--”

_ No. Stop. Just kiss me,  _ Noctis thinks. It's been so long. A month? He can't remember. Ever since Ravus put him in a mood, and then Iris kept him distant, and then Gladio just  _ left,  _ without any explanation, like he didn't trust Noctis to understand. He  _ didn’t  _ understand, couldn’t stand it, could not reconcile the behavior with the man he thought he knew, the one that had been sworn to stay by his side. He kisses him desperately, trying to find  _ that _ Gladio again, the one he trusted. 

“Noctis, you need--”

_Please, don’t._ He doesn't want to hear his concern, his worries, his justifications for betrayal. He just wants Gladio back, they way they _were_ , before everything got so complicated. He wants to be thrown onto the bed or pinned onto the floor and fucked by his beast until he can think of nothing else. He knots his fingers in his hair and holds his mouth against his, trying to silence him.  

“Highness, please--,” 

Every time Gladio tries to speak Noctis lunges forward and kisses him deeper, shoving his throbbing tongue roughly behind Gladio’s teeth. Gladio leans further into him every time and Noctis feels him growing hard beneath his jeans. He’s so heavy against him and Noctis’ legs start to go numb where he’s pinned. Gladio’s hands bruise his biceps where he clutches him.

“I'm sorry, Noct! Just--” Gladio grunts, thunking Noctis back against the wall hard enough to make him pause, his teeth clacking together in his mouth. “Who would I be if I lost you?”

“Then why did you  _ leave me! _ ” Noctis shouts, beating his fists as hard as he can into Gladio’s shoulders. His Shield just stands and takes the blows, and Noctis shuts his eyes so he does not have to look at the sorrow in Gladio’s eyes. 

“I did it  _ for you,  _ Noct. You're not  _ ready _ \--” 

“Please stop talking,” Noctis says again, tears of frustration spilling past his shut lids. 

And this time it works, because Gladio does stop speaking, but he  _ doesn't _ stop rhythmically knocking him back against the wall, looking frustrated and sad and full of emotions that are too much for Noctis to handle when he finally opens his watery eyes. Noctis stares at him, and he can feel the tears on his cheeks and there must be blood around his mouth because there is on Gladio’s. Five, six, seven, eight times Gladio knocks him into the wall and Noctis is afraid they're going to draw attention, but the worry becomes distant and hazy with the ache in his skull and the ringing in his ears. 

“Daddy,” Noctis finds himself saying through his tears, and he hasn't used that name on his Shield in months, not since before Noctis was engaged, before they left Insomnia, before they lost everything. 

“Fuck, Noct,” Gladio says, his shoulders softening under Noctis pounding fists. “ _Baby.”_  

Gladio kisses him then, pulling away from the wall enough to let Noctis lower his legs. They do not touch the ground. Noctis wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck and hangs on him, letting Gladio press him into the wall once more. Gladio ruts up into him, and Noctis’ pants are still open, his cock finding friction on Gladio’s thrusts that make him moan into the Shield’s mouth. 

And even though Gladio seems to have given in for now, Noctis is still angry, so he kisses him deeply and knocks his boots into his shins repeatedly. Gladio growls at him, into his mouth, grinding against him harder as if that's some sort of punishment. Noctis hangs on his shoulders and kicks him again and again. Eventually he lands a kick hard enough that makes Gladio hiss and step backwards and Noctis falls to the floor. 

Noctis lands on his ass with a grunt and Gladio rushes to his knees, reaching for Noctis. The young king briefly wonders if Gladio is going to gather him into his arms but instead he's dragged forcibly towards him, turned and draped over his lap. There is no moment for protest; Gladio yanks his pants over his ass and wails on him. 

He yelps at first contact but he will not allow himself more than that, so Noctis wraps his arms tightly around Gladio’s thick thigh and bites the meat of his legs through the leather while Gladio beats him. Every strike of his open palm on his bare ass feels like an apology he will not accept for a promise that should have never been broken in the first place, but the pain is divine and Noctis can taste sweat and leather and blood and he so he stays put and takes it.  

Gladio is talking again but he spanks him relentlessly and the pain dulls the edges of his words. Noctis only catches every few lines, his heart pounding behind his ears.  

“--the sacrifices we have made for you--” 

“--when will you realize--”  

“--I must protect you--” 

Distantly, bitterly, Noctis thinks that Gladio was never sworn to protect him, he was sworn to protect his _path,_ but it is the last conscious thought Noctis has before he slips into the dreamlike place only Daddy can take him.  

-

His beautiful King. His precious Little Prince. 

This isn't what he had wanted, but laying in his lap now is the only real indication that Noctis still trusts him, as fucked up as their process can be. Gladio cannot bring himself to stop, pouring back into Noctis the pain brought upon by his repeated rejection. 

Eventually, Noctis stops biting him, and his face goes slack, breathing softly against his thigh despite the echoing slaps on his bare skin. Only then does Gladio cease striking him. He brings a burning palm to tenderly cradle his cheek, brush the hair out of his face. Noctis doesn't pull away, only cracks his hazy blue eyes to gaze up at Gladio. 

It's been a long time since he's seen Noctis like this. It hurls his heart back to better days, when Noctis used to let go for him. Back to when Noct would give over to him his sadness or his frustration and let Gladio empty his mind and cradle his soul. Things were so much simpler before Noctis was the King, before his rocky road unfurled before them.  

He pets the back of his head, down his neck and shoulders, then lower to the heated, welted skin on his beaten ass. Noctis moans softly, presses his hardness into Gladio’s knee. His heart clenches. His cock jumps. 

He will _never_ be strong enough to resist him.  

Gladio has spent countless sleepless nights turning over his inadequacy, the futility of trying to protect such a wily comet. Noctis grows more powerful every day and every day, Gladio feels him slipping further out of his grasp. With every soul that adheres to his, with every Astral that bends a knee, Noctis grows larger than one Shield could possibly conceal. 

And tomorrow Noctis attempts to command another god and Gladio is terrified that he will never see him again.  Like even if he _doesn't_ die, even if he successfully forges the Covenant, it will just be too much, too much power, and he won't recognize him anymore.   

Who is a Shield without his King? He's so desperate for some semblance of control. 

“Daddy…” Noctis says again, looking up at him softly while he rubs himself into Gladio’s leg. 

Gladio pushes Noctis’ limp body to the floor and unzips his jeans. 

And there’s no way he’s going to fit tonight, here, like this. But he knows he wants it. So he leans over Noctis and helps him out of one boot, one side of his pants and Noctis looks right up at him, giving him his full attention.  _ For once. _

And if he can’t talk to him like a man, like a King, maybe they can talk like this, with their bodies, with their desire, like they always have. 

He lifts Noctis’ hips into his lap ass up and spreads him, spitting long and slow onto his hole while he fucks his cock over him, spreading his saliva between his cheeks, over his hole. Two fingers slides easily into Noctis’ soft and open mouth, just like they always do. 

_ It’s not fair,  _ Gladio thinks,  _ loving him.  _ When he knows he must ultimately lose him. 

He lifts Noctis up with an arm under his chest and positions him so that his cock is between his thighs, under his belly. Noctis’ arousal squeezed between his stomach and Gladio’s shaft. Noctis’ little hands find him there, pressing Gladio against him, and every finger is a point of pleasure when Gladio ruts his cock against Noctis’ dick and balls. Gladio has to hold his entire weight, and he curls his body around him, humping up into his stomach, feeling Noctis’ little dick grow impossible harder against his.  

“Daddy, please…” 

He brings his two wet fingers to Noctis’ hole and pushes inside. 

Noctis thrashes out of his hold, falling to his elbows and hissing in pain. And then after a moment, he spreads his legs and leans back on Gladio’s fingers, letting out a long, shuddering sigh as he does. Gladio’s face burns. 

“More, daddy.” 

“No, baby,” Gladio says softly. 

From beneath him, Noctis whines, “why?”

“I have to protect you.”  

He leans forward over Noctis’ back to kiss behind his ear. He can feel the hot skin of Noctis’ battered ass against his low belly and Gladio’s groans. Though he may want it, Gladio doesn’t need more than two fingers to make the King cum. He pumps him slowly and pets his insides. Moaning softly, Noctis’ snakes one hand up from the ground, wrapping around the back of his head, thin fingers lacing through his hair. At the same time, Gladio feels his small palm cupping around the head of his cock, pressing the blunt tip against his stomach.  

Gladio presses into his hands and sighs, “little prince.”  

Suddenly, his hands tighten into fists, and squeezes Gladio in his grasp. Gladio grunts into the sensation, pressing his open mouth into Noctis’ neck, fucking his cock into Noctis’ fist until he breaks it apart, and then dragging his cock over his damp palm and through his limp fingers. Gladio punches his fingers for Noctis’ sweet spot and he’s so good at hitting it now he may as well have been the one to put it there. Noctis cries out, the sound dissolving into a ragged moan. 

“Gladio…” 

He gasps and bears down over Noctis, fucking him hard with his hand and his hips. He can feel Noctis shaking beneath him and now that he knows Noctis is awake, Gladio wants to show him exactly how he feels. He humps him off of his elbows and hard into the floor, panting and growling and groaning and he doesn't even stop after Noctis’ little cock explodes against his. Taking pleasure from Noctis after absorbing so much pain feels like the only hope he has of keeping Noctis here, beneath him, safe. He continues to fuck himself against Noctis’ core, smearing the King’s cum across his stomach and over his hand and Noctis’ moaning dissolve into sobs. 

“Gladio,” he cries. 

Gladio rips his fingers from him and pulls back just enough to bring his cock to Noctis’ hole. Purple handprints fan across his ass cheeks, his own cum slicking Gladio’s cockhead as the Shield forces it inside. Noctis may as well have teeth inside, gripping Gladio with a brutal hold that makes the larger man groan and whine.  

“Ah, fuck,” Noctis grunts, but he sits back anyway, swallowing another impossible inch of Gladio with his unprepared passage.

Choking on his own breath, Gladio frantically pumps himself, his fist punching against Noctis’ tight little sac with every stroke, pulling more sweet little sobs from him. For the briefest of moments, the pleasure outweighs the grief and Gladio climaxes with a shout, shooting into Noctis’ hole, spilling down his thighs. 

He pulls out of Noctis, and he wants to take him to the bathroom and put him in the shower. Clean him out with his tongue, tend to the carpet burn on his knees, but they don't have the time. Gladio and Noctis’ phones buzz with texts from Ignis and Prompto respectfully, warning them of their return. Noctis drags a hand down his face, drying his tears, wiping away the last remnant of blood from his lips. He looks Gladio over for a long moment and Gladio stares back at him, looking for the one thing to say that might encapsulate his love, his regret, his fear. 

Words fail him.  

-

Noctis waits for a few moments for Gladio to speak but it seems that finally, his Shield has nothing to say. Slowly, Noctis rises from the floor and retreats to the bathroom, alone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was written off of the prompt: Gladio and Noctis hooking up in Altissia the night before Leviathan 
> 
> Sorry for the pain and suffering. While I'm not considering this a part of the Power Play series, for me, this is the same Gladio and Noctis. 
> 
> Come yell at me/prompt me on twitter @taketheblanket


End file.
